


Kiss

by marzichan



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: AU, M/M, Superstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marzichan/pseuds/marzichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake English receives a kiss from an unlikely source. Superstuck AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Superstuck is a Homestuck AU based in a world where supervillains and superheroes are a common sight. In this AU, Jake is both a supervillain called General Terror and the son of the infamous Lord English. You can find out more by visiting [this page.](http://generalterror.tumblr.com/faq) This story was originally posted [here](http://generalterror.tumblr.com/post/13493964458/there-was-literally-no-warning-of-what-he-intended) on Tumblr.

There was literally no warning of what he intended to do before he went ahead and did it: he kissed you. Cool metal lips pressed against your fleshy own, and you could only stare at him in shock as he wrapped his arms around you, ever so carefully.

You flush, your face getting hotter and hotter as he continues to hold you close to him, imploring you to grant him entrance to your mouth with an exploratory nudge of his smooth tongue. Its weird that he isn’t the same temperature as you are—which honestly shouldn’t be your first thought in this situation, all things considered. You grow all the more flustered as the seconds drag on, but he’s not forcing himself upon you, not after that initial move.

You finally find the frame of mind you push him away, inserting your arms between his chest and yours so you can shove. He lets you go without a fight, but his orange eyes gleam as he watches you, the glow bright enough for you to see even through his dark shades.

“I—I can’t. We can’t. We are villain and henchman, human and robot, and—fuck, I am just making a mess of this, aren’t I?”

As soon as you verbally denied him, the light in his eyes began to dim. He stares at you impassively, data processing through his computer mind, and for a moment you almost think you see hurt in his expression. But of course the emotion is gone the moment you look closer.

“It seems you have rejected my advances.”


End file.
